A variety of techniques and devices have been utilized to mount sinks and basins to the underside of cabinet countertops. One of the more common systems is the use of wood framing under the counter where the sink is mounted. This technique requires a custom wood frame for each installation which is simple to construct, however it is also unsightly and often takes up valuable storage space from within the cabinet. Another common system includes the use of brackets which must be installed on top of the cabinet walls and underneath the cabinet countertops. Examples of this system include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,743,501, 5,538,206, 7,429,021 and 7,698,753.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,501 discloses a system for mounting a sink using four mounting brackets which engage to a vertical support and two rails which extend along each side of a sink. A plurality of vertically adjustable leveling bolts are engaged to the rails to level the sink from underneath. The rails are u-shaped with walls and a rib which is used to hold a nut which holds the leveling bolts in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,206 discloses a system for mounting a sink using a cross member with a mounting bracket at each end. The mounting brackets are rest on the top of a counter wall on one end and attached to the cross member at the other end. The sink basically sits on top of two cross members which act as a cradle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,021 discloses a system for mounting a sink to a support structure which includes two support cross-members which are each engaged by an additional channel member to support a sink. The cross members are hung from the cabinet walls using brackets secured to the cabinet walls. U.S. Pat. No. 7,698,753 discloses a system very similar to '021 above except that the support-cross members are curved for use with a different sink configuration.
However, none of the mounting systems in the prior are allow for the removal of a mounting system without also removing and potentially damaging the countertop. Hence, there exists an unsatisfied need for a simple, efficient yet removable system for mounting a sink to the under-side of a countertop.